This invention relates generally to a conduit coupling through which fluid flows. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick connector which retains a male conduit within a female receptacle and which includes a ring for confirming proper connection.
In the automotive industry (as well as for many other industries) the need always exists for low cost, reliable, and easy-to-assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel, brake, or refrigerant lines. Traditionally, such a connection is comprised of a male conduit being retained within a female receptacle through use of threaded fittings, flare fittings, or through bolted-on flanges.
More recently, a variety of snap together quick connect retainers have been used in place of the conventional methods. These quick connectors typically have a plurality of flexible legs which engage an annular bead attached to a male conduit and also engage an undercut groove formed within a female member. Two such examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,497 entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector Assembly" which issued on Jul. 22, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,203 entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector for High Temperature Connection" which issued on Oct. 18, 1988, both of which were invented by the inventor of the present invention and are incorporated by reference herewithin. Another quick connector is flat with pairs of annular arms extending therearound which are radially flexible. Other quick connectors which were invented by the inventor of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,995 and 4,423,892, both of which are entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector Assembly" and which issued on Jun. 25, 1985, and Jan. 23, 1984, respectively, and are incorporated by reference herewithin.
While the aforementioned quick connectors present significant improvements in the art, each leg member of these devices must typically resist longitudinal pull out forces and must generate radial retention forces. Moreover, the legs are radially compressed during installation. Accordingly, in order to enhance the ability to either withstand forces in the longitudinal direction or generate radially directed forces, the part must often be compromised with regard to the other forces perpendicular thereto. Furthermore, the aforementioned quick connectors fail to provide a method by which proper connection of the male and female components may be readily determined. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a quick connector which can be easily installed and removed, is inexpensive to manufacture and which has separate segments for withstanding longitudinal pull out forces and generating radial retention forces, but which can be much shorter than conventional connectors by reducing the length inside the female portion of the connector to the length currently realized with threaded connectors. It is also desirable to have a quick connector that provides a feature by which the installer can verify that a proper connection has been made.